peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanilla vs. The Gangreen Gang/Saving Rabbit
Meanwhile, Vanilla had made it to the Gangreen Gang's hideout. Inside, she found Rabbit, who was locked in the cage. He was not feeling well. "Rabbit!" Vanilla called, whispering, "There you are! Come on, dear. Wake up! I'm here to get you out of here!" But when she said that word, Rabbit moaned and coughed. He was sick. "You are sick, aren't you?" Vanilla added, she runs towards an unwilling Rabbit while using her arms to carry him, "Just hold on, sweetie. I'm gonna take you back to the hospital." Just as she was about to leave with Rabbit, she was caught by a sinister cackle. It was The Gangreen Gang! "Hola, Sino Rita!!" Lil' Arturo cackled. "Isn't this just the sweetest thing?" Snake said. "Oh, it is, Snake." Big Billy said, "The last time she rescued--" Ace cut him off. "Shut up." Ace said, as Vanilla put Rabbit into bed. She was ready to battle them. "Get her, boys!" Then Ace, Billy, Arturo, Grubber, and Snake began to attack Vanilla. Vanilla punched Snake. She hit Billy, used her karate action to hit Arturo, and kicked Grubber Meanwhile, in Hangman's Tree, Peter Pan checked the door and closed it. "What is it, Peter?" Wendy yawned. "The Gangreen Gang?" Peter exclaimed, as he opens the door, "What are they doing here?" Then Roo and Lumpy barged in with Rabbit's suitcase. "Peter, do something!" Tinkerbelle stammered. Back inside the Gangreen Gang's Hideout, Billy choked Vanilla, but she punched him. Suddenly, she got punched by Ace as he, Billy, Arturo, Grubber, and Snake carried Vanilla. After they tied her up, Vanilla struggled and squirmed. But Arturo bites Vanilla's leg. Vainla gasped, and she screamed in pain. Outside, Tic-Toc heard that Vanilla was in trouble. He went off to save her. Back inside, Vanilla, who was tied up while hanging on the hook, struggled to break free. The Old Hag cackled. "So you see, Vanilla. This story has a happy ending. I'' keep Rabbit and make him tired, and you... you get to die. You don't wanna die, Vanilla?" Old Hag said, evilly. At that moment, a rumbling sound was heard. It was Tic-Toc in time to save the day. "Abandon Ship!! Let's get outta here!" Ace screamed, as he, Billy, Arturo, Grubber, and Snake ran outside, panicking. "TIC-TOC THE CROCODILE TO THE RESCUE!" Tic-Toc cheered, as he chomped the rope, freeing Vanilla from drowning. "Thanks, Tic-Toc!" Vanilla said. And she swam off to fight Old Hag. Later, Peter, Wendy, Skippy, Piglet, Tinkerbelle, Tigger, Tigress, Pooh, Kanga, Roo, Kip, Lumpy, Flora, Eeyore, Cassie, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, Oliver, Bambi, and Faline quickly charged to the hideout. "Come on!!" Skippy called. Back inside, Vanilla kept fighting Old Hag. Suddenly, Rabbit fell out of the cage and into the water. "RABBIT!" Vanilla cried. She kept fighting Old Hag, and she kicked the witch. Then it happened! The fire was burning the hideout, making Rabbit scream in pain. "''RABBIT!" Vanilla screamed. Just as she was about to save Rabbit, Old Hag appeared behind her. But Vanilla stopped her. "This is for Rabbit!" Vanilla shouted, as she stomped on Old Hag's hand. "You're hurting me!!" Old Hag cried. "This is for my friends & family!" Vanilla boomed, as she bit Old Hag. "I'll be killed!" Old Hag sobbed painfully. "And this? This is for you, Old Hag!" Vanilla snapped, "Goodbye forever and good riddance!!" She used her Keyblade to kill Old Hag in order to make her meet her demise, and the witch was never seen again. Category:Halloween Stories